Takut Gelap season 2
by Nadyaleiaa10
Summary: semua tentang masalah didalam cerita Boboiboy akan lebih dibahas disini, apa Boboiboy bisa sepenuhnya sembuh dari fhobianya ini?
1. chapter 1

Ok, ini akun baru Leia, yang kemarin gak sengaja hilang dan semua chapter yang aku tulis hilang semua, memang naseeeeb!! Ok lah, lupakan cerita memiluhkan itu, langsung aja 'Takut Gelap season 2' happy reading~

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

 **Boboiboy P. O. V**

Halo semua, namaku Boboiboy, sudah 2 tahun berlalu, aku sudah masuk ke sekolah yang lebih tinggi, yaitu kuliah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mendapat undangan dari universitas di Kuala Lumpur untuk masuk jurusan hukum, berhubung ayahku seorang hakim besar, akhirnya aku menerima undangan itu, lagian jalur undangan bakal lebih murah biayanya dibanding tes mandiri.

Aku akhirnya pergi dari Pulau Rintis, Tok Aba terlihat lumayan sedih, tapi ia senang karena aku akan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, tapi Ocobot...

 _"JANGAN PERGI BOBOIBOY!! AKU BAKAL KASIH PINJAM PC AKU SEMINGGU UNTUK KAU!!!"_

Ya ceritanya lumayan memilukan, tapi akhirnya semuanya memaklumiku. Aku pergi ke Kuala Lumpur bersama empat temanku, yaitu Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Fang? Masalahnya masih belum tuntas, sebenarnya Fang sedang pergi keluar angkasa selama lebih 2 bulan karena dia ada keperluan penting untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, ia diterima di fakultas kedokteran, tapi ia terlihat masih bingung apa ia akan menerima undangan atau tidak. Sementara itu Yaya juga masuk fakultas kedokteran, Ying masuk fakultas teknik mesin, dan Gopal...aku belum tau, soalnya dia tidak mendapatkan undangan dari manapun, poor Gopal.

Karena aku kembali ke Kuala Lumpur, otomatis aku kembali tinggal dengan ibu dan ayahku. Ibuku sudah berhenti kerja dan lebih memilih untuk memulai bisnis sendiri, sementara ayahku masih berkerja hingga ia pensiun.

Hari ini hari pertama masuk kuliah, aku akan mampir di caffe dekat kampus, Gopal sudah menunggu di dalam caffe itu. Dengan baju casual rompi coklat dan tanpa topi-- tanpa topi? Hehehe, aku memang tidak memakai topiku karena...

"Maaf Gopal, tadi aku telat bangun" sapaku dengan napas terburu-buru.

"Baru hari pertama dah kelelahan, topimu kemana?"

"Topi? Hahaha, masa kuliah pakai topi itu? Topi itu kan terlalu kecil untuk diriku, lagian aku kan sudah dewasa, aku tidak akan pakai topi lucu itu lagi" ya, karena aku malu.

"Dasar PHP, katanya itu topi kesukaanmu? Bahkan dulu kau tidur dengan topi itu"

"Itu kan cerita lama, gak usah diungkit, trus kau masuk fakultas apa?"

"Fakultas (drum sounds) kehutanan"

"O, oh, hahaha, baguslah, kau sudah pesan minum untukku?"

"Sudah, minumlah"

"...ini gak ada sianida kan?"

"GAK LAH!!!" Hahahaha, seperti biasa aku selalu bercanda dengan teman gempalku ini, kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan jadian dengan Fang, tapi lumayan sedih sih soalnya kami berdua bakal jarang ketemuan saat kuliah nanti.

Setelah selesai berbincang tentang hal yang gak penting dengan Gopal, aku masuk kedalam kelas. Aku nyaris salah masuk kelas, hehehe, maklum mahasiswa baru. Sebelum aku masuk kelas, aku mengambil napasku dalam-dalam agar jantungku tidak terlalu berdegup saat masuk kedalam kelas.

Pintu kelas kugeser dan aku masuk ke dalam kelas asing yang isinya orang-orang asing yang belum kukenal. Aku Melihat satu bangku kosong disamping lelaki bersurai coklatcoklat muda dan dengan style rambut pomed ke atas. Dengan cepat aku duduk disebelahnya.

Rasanya cangguh sekali, satu suara pun tidak terdengar ditelingaku, sementara itu teman sebelahku...dia sepertinya tidak peduli denganku dan hanya menidurkan wajahnya diatas ranselnya, wajahnya aja gak keliatan. Ok, aku bukan tipe orang yang dingin, mungkin aku harus memberikan sapaan!

"Ha, halo, aku Boboiboy, salam kenal...?" Duh kayaknya gak berhasil, gak berhasil, sumpah gak berhasil. Dia mengangkat wajahnya!! Iris mata hijau tipis dengan wajah serius, ia menatap sekeliling wajahku. Aku hanya memberikan senyuman paksaan kepadanya.

"...ya, salam kenal"

"Sa, salam kenal..." WHAAT?? Dia senyum? Sifatnya berbeda dibanding yang kuharapkan, ternyata dia terlihat sangat ramah dengan senyuman tipisnya, syukurlah dia gak marah. Beberapa detik setelah itu, dosen masuk dan kami memulai pembelajaran.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Naseblah, dah bawa buku berat, rupanya cuman perkenalan doang, kalimat legend 'tak kenal maka tak sayang' selalu aku temui di pertemuan, sungguh hari yang ngebosenin. Akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah. Sebelumnya aku pergi ke fakultas kedokteran, aku dikejuti oleh dua orang temanku yang sangat kukenal.

"DAAR!!!!" suaranya mengagetkanku.

"COPOT EH COPOT, PIKACOPET!!! Haa, hah, haah...ish, jangan bikin aku kaget dong, Yaya, Ying"

"Hehehe, maaf, gimana? Sudah belajar?" Tanya Yaya.

"Belum, daritadi perkenalan doang, kering gigi aku didalam kelas karena asek ngelamun" jawabku dengan nada kurang semangat.

"Sama, kelasku cuman kenalan, nanti kita ketemuan lagi ya, dah Boboiboy" lambai dari Ying, aku membalas salam mereka dan kembali ke tujuan.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Saat aku berjalan di dekat stasiun kereta, aku melihat mesin minuman yang didalamnya ada kopi kesukaanku. Aku membeli kopi itu, saat aku ingin mengambil botol kaleng itu, tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkannya.

"Ah!! KOPI BAD DAY!!!" (Parody kopi 'good day')

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mengejar kopi yang terus berguling dilantai itu. Kopi itu berhenti bergerak karena tidak sengaja berhenti ditangan seseorang yang membantuku menangkap kopi itu.

"Ah, terima kasi--" dia kan...ANAK DISEBELAHKU TADI!!!

"hmm? Kamu..." sepertinya perasaanku tidak nyaman.

"Eh? I, iya. Kamu juga sering minum kopi ini ya?"

"Eh? Kamu juga suka itu?"

"Iya, aku suka, dah" dia terlihat sangat ramah dan sopan. Ia memberikan kopiku dan dengan cepat pergi meninggalkanku. Entah kenapa aku ingin tau banyak tentangnya, sudahlah, aku harus pulang.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Aku pulang" aku masuk kedalam ruma--

"Selamat datang Boboiboy, gimana hari ini? Kamu sudah punya teman? Pelajarannya tentang apa? Tadi kampusnya bagus?" 1001 pertanyaan dilontarkan lewat mulut mamaku.

"ha, hari ini menyenangkan, hahaha, aku harus ke kamar dulu ya ma" yah, mama aku memang selalu perhatian, i love her so much.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku yang kutinggali saat umurku 5 tahun dulu, rasanya kamar ini semakin kecil karena tubuhku yang semakin besar, walau semenjak dua tahun ini cuman nambah 4 cm, sedih!! Sementara itu Gopal sudah nambah 7 cm jadi 187 , Fang sudah nambah 6 cm jadi 184 cm, sementara aku...cuman 164, sudahlah, takdir.

Aku langsung tertidur di kasur yang gravitasinya lebih kuat dibanding gravitasi matahari. Mendadak handphoneku bergetar, sebuah pertanda chat terlihat dilayar handphone.

for: Boboiboy

 _Aku lagi di stasiun, nanti aku mampir ke rumahmu, tunggulah_

Fang

WHAT?? MENDADAK AMAT!! Aku tidak mungkin bakal diam ditempat, aku bakal pergi ke stasiun kota sekarang!!!

 **Boboiboy P. O. V end**

 **Fang P. O. V**

Namaku...ya kalian dah tau lah, sudah sekitar 2 bulan untuk ambil misi A dan S bersama anggota dari prajurit kapten, aku berhasil menyelesaikan misi itu, tapi kendala satu, aku jadi jarang banget hubungan dengan Boboiboy dan kalian semua pasti tau kalau LDR itu susah, jadi aku terapkan akan tinggal dibumi lagi dan menerima undangan, tapi dihari pertama...gua dah bolos, memang penerus bangsa yang baik (palakmu mas!!).

Hari ini rencananya aku kembali ke tanah tercinta, pas sampai di toko Tiam yang selalu aku datangin buat beli kue mematikan Yaya untuk ngusir kucing br*ngsek, aku gak liat Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka semua sudah ke ibukota seminggu yang lalu, ya, aku gak terkejut sih soalnya Boboiboy dah kasih tau dari awal.

 _"Fang! Kau kembali?"_ Ocobot mendekatiku.

 _"ya, sesuai perkiraan, kenapa kau semakin kecil ya?"_

 _"dasar gak sopan! aku kan gak ngecil dan gak besar, aku kan robot, kau yang sudah membesar tau!"_

 _"sory sory canda, dimana Tok Aba?"_

 _"pergi, aku dah jaga toko lebih_ _dari sejam, dia belum juga datang"_

 _"sudahlah, tidak apa, aku mau juga pergi ke Kuala Lumpur setelah ini, sekitar sejam lagi"_

 _"hah? Kenapa?"_

 _"aku kan kuliah, hari ini aja aku bolos"_

 _"yaaah, aku kira kau bakal disini lebih lama lagi, aku bosan disini gak ada siapa-siapa"_

 _"hahahaha, nanti juga betah sendiri, kan pc Boboiboy semuanya dikasih ke Ocobot, jadi bisa sepuasnya main dirumah sendirian tanpa diganggu"_

 _"tapi gak seru lah, main sendirian gak enak"_

 _"hmm...kalau begitu, mau tidak main denganku? Lagian sejam lagi kok"_

 _"beneran???"_

 **1 jam kemudian...**

 _"KANAN, BELOK KANAN!! HATI-HATI ADA HANTU!!"_ Teriak Ocobot dikupingku.

 _"DIMANA? DIA TEMBUS BOS!!!"_ setelah selesai stace terakhir, akhirnya tangan kami pegal dan menutup permainan.

 _"akhirnya selesai juga-- MAMPUS DAH JAM SEGINI!! DAH LEWAT 5 MENIT!! DAH OCOBOT!!"_ aku langsung mengambil tasku dan meminjam sepeda yang biasa aku pakai waktu SMA dulu.

Dengan kecepatan MAX, aku mengayuh sepeda dan akhirnya sampai di stasiun tercinta, kereta sudah meniupkan peluitnya. Aku dengan kencang berlari menuju tempat penukaran tiket.

 _"KAK, TIKET KE KUALA LUMPUR CEPAT!!"_ aku memperdekat wajahku ke pelayan tiket itu.

 _"o...ke?"_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

M, masih sempat, fuih, save. Aku kira aku tidak akan sempat naik kereta tadi. Ok, kembali ke topik. Rencanany aku akan tinggap di apartement dekat kampus dan Yaya akan satu kampus denganku berhubung dia juga kedokteran, aku harap aku tidak akan disuguhi biskuitnya saat aku dikampus besok, aku juga rindu Gopal karena biasanya kami sering main game, sebenarnya semenjak kejadian aku pergi ke rental dan mabuk darat-- i mean mabuk cola di toko game, aku jadi sering ke toko game, tapi tenang aja, aku tidak mabuk cola seperti dulu, mungkin.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Jam 4 sore, aku sudah melihat stasiun kereta Kuala Lumpur dari jarak jauh, aku segera memberi pesan kepada Boboiboy. Oh ya, sebenarnya aku sudah pernah ke rumah Boboiboy saat kami kelas 3 SMA dulu dan...

 _"duh ada Fang, masuk aja nak, btw gimana sekolahnya? Gimana hubungan kalian? Kalian mau masuk fakultas apa? Ada rencana masuk jurusan yang sama? Atau kalian nanti tinggal disini bareng? Gimana ujian sama nilai kalian berdua? Nanti kalian perpisahan SMA dimana?"_ pertanyaan dari ibu Boboiboy sangat banyak sampai-sampai kami tidak bisa menelan makanan dengan normal karena harus menjawab, sungguh ibu yang semangat. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi ke rumah Boboiboy.

 **Fang P. O. V end**

Boboiboy sudah memasuki pintu stasiun dengan napas terengah-engah.

"a, akhirnya sampai..." Boboiboy mengusuk dadanya yang berdebar.

"Boboiboy?"

"Ha, ha...? Fang..."

"ke, kenapa kau disini? Kan aku bilang tunggu aja dirumah-- badanmu juga kecapean gini"

"...Fang..." Boboiboy melihat wajah Fang dengan mata yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata.

"wo, woi, ke, kenapa? Apa kau marah denganku?" Fang mengusuk-usuk kepala Boboiboy.

"...kau...BODOH!!!" Boboiboy menonjok kuat perut Fang hingga Fang terduduk dilantai stasiun.

"a, auch, ke, kenapa woi?" Fang memegang bekas tonjokan dari Boboiboy.

"dasar bodoh, kenapa kau makin tinggi?"

"JADI ITU MASALAHNYA? "

"...pft-- hahahahahaha, akhirnya, akhirnya!!" Boboiboy memeluk kuat Fang hingga ia ikut terjatuh dilantai.

"dasar, emosimu semakin gak jelas"

"hehe, maaf, maaf, aku rindu sekali, sudah dua bulan, aku kira kau tidak akan kesini"

"...dasar bodoh, kau kira aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Itu mah sama aja kayak bang toyib" (abang yang gak pernah pulang kayak Sasuke)

"hehehe, ayo ke rumahku, pasti kau lelah"

"sebelumnya coba mendekat lagi"

"eh? Kenapa?" Fang langsung menundukkan kepala Boboiboy dan mencium bibir Boboiboy dengan lembut, untung saja pengunjung sepi, jadi tidak banyak yang melihat kejadian itu.

"bagaimana? Sudah hilang rindunya?"

"*blush* Bo, FANG BODO!!!"

 **TBC**

Pasti semua dah rindu sama keaneham tingkah mereka berdua, di chapter selanjutnya bakal dibahas siapa yang duduk disamping Boboiboy, tetap ikutin terus ya, clik favorit and reviews ya, thanks readers semu~ love you!!


	2. Hal baru

helo gaes, chapter 2 season 2 again and again my readers!! Happy reading!!

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

"eh? Fang? Selamat datang" wanita berumur 38 yang terlihat berumur 17 tahun itu memberikan salam formal kepada Fang.

"selamat sore tante, apa kabar?"

"aku baik, pas sekali Fang datang, Fang makan malam disini saja ya, tunggulah di kamar Boboiboy" ibu berwajah muda itu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"eh? Tidak usah repot-repot tante, saya bisa makan di caffe saja" Fang merasa tidak enak hati, tapi Boboiboy malah mendorong Fang ke kamarnya.

"sudahlah, mama kan bisa mengatasi semuanya, ayo masuk Fang"

"wo, woi!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"sudah kubilang tidak usah, jadi merepotkan keluargamu loh"

"tidak sama sekali, lagian keluarga kami sudah lama tidak kedatangan tamu spesial" Boboiboy memberikan teh kesukaannya kepada Fang.

"...dasar, kau memang memaksaku ya?" Fang menidurkan tubuh Boboiboy diatas tubuhnya.

"*blush* Fa, Fang--" mulut Boboiboy mendapat serangan yang kedua kalinya oleh bibir Fang setelah pertemuan di stasiun tadi. Hawa panas mulai menyelimuti tubuh dan mulut Boboiboy.

"*blush* Fa, Fang, maaf, aku menyerah"

"baru sebentar? Dasar lemah"

"KAN KAU YANG MULAI!!"

"tapi kau yang maksa"

"APA MAKSUDMU??"

Beberapa saat setelah mereka berbising satu sama lain. Ibu Boboiboy memanggil dari lantai bawah untuk memakan makan malam mereka.

"capek ya Fang harus keluar masuk bumi, pakai paspor gak kalau keluar bumi?" tanya Viola alias ibu Boboiboy.

"ma, mana ada nte, hahaha"

"nanti pas kuliah tinggal dimana?"

"emm, mungkin di apartement dekat kampus" mendadak ibu Boboiboy berdiri dari kursi dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Fang.

"DEKAT KAMPUS??"

"i..ya...nte" jawab Fang dengan rasa cangguh.

"tante sarankan kamu jangan tinggal disana" perintah ibu Boboiboy dengan nada suara yang mendadak turun dan terdengar seram.

"memang kenapa tante?"

Ibu Boboiboy mengambil senter dan mematikan lampu ruang makan. Boboiboy langsung ketakutan dan segera memeluk Fang yang berada disebelahnya.

"Mama!! Kenapa mama matiin lampunya?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil ketakutan.

"shut, shut!! Dengar baik-baik, kalian tau rumor kamar 211?" Fang dan Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "kalian tidak tahu? Dulu, sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah insiden mengerikan di apartement itu, seorang ibu dan ayah meninggal disitu dan anak mereka ditinggal hidup disana. Selama orang tuanya tidak ada, mereka depresi dan mengurung diri di apartement itu dan rumornya mereka masih tinggal disana...SELESAI!!" Nada bicara ibu Boboiboy kembali ceria dan lampu ruangan kembali dihidupkan.

"ish mama, itu mah cuman gosip ibu-ibuk" bantah Boboiboy yang sudah kembali normal.

"hei, jangan remehkan kekuatan gosip emak-emak ya, gosip kami terjamin lo" Boboiboy hanya menghelah napasnya karena ia percaya gosip ibunya hanya bencana. Saat Boboiboy berumur 5 tahun, ia mendengar gosip dari ibunya tentang wanita berambut panjang yang sering muncul di rumah pak RT dan ternyata itu cuman kain lap hitam, semenjak itu Boboiboy tidak bisa mempercayai gosip ibunya. (poor Boboiboy)

"jadi saya harus tinggal dimana?" tanya Fang dengan wajah polos.

"gimana kalau Fang tinggal disini saja?"

 **BRRUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHH!!!!!!!**

"*WHAT???" setentak Boboiboy dan Fang menyemburkan minumnya.

"apa salahnya? Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kita bertiga" Ibu Boboiboy memberikan senyuman tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"ta, tapi saya bakal merepot--"

"Kamu tidak perlu bayar kok, kalo bisa panggil saja aku **'mama'** , kalau masalah kamar Fang tidur saja dengan Boboiboy, mohon kerja samanya, Fang"

"aku..."

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"maaf ya merepotkan, aku tidak bisa membantah ibumu, sepertinya dia terlihat bersemangat sekali" Fang menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kepada Boboiboy.

"Tidak apa kok, lagian perkataan ibuku benar, rumah ini tidak patut ditinggali oleh 3 orang, jadi Fang tetaplah disini" Boboiboy memeluk Fang yang duduk dikasurnya.

"Intinya kau pingin supaya kita bisa ketemuan terus kan?"

"*blush* BU, BUKAN BEGITU BODO!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pagi, always, Fang dan Boboiboy sudah berjalan ke stasiun ditemani oleh tad mereka yang lumayan berat.

"Aku capek banget malam tadi, belum lagi hari ini udah mulai belajar"

"Mending, kemarin aku gak masuk padahal hari pertama"

"Dasar, suruh siapa malam tadi-- **HAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!** "

"Wo, woi, ke, kenapa cug?"

"BUKU CATATAN AKU KETINGGALAN"

"Dasar, ya sudah, aku tunggu disini"

"Tidak usah, nanti Fang terlambat, aku bakal pergi nanti, deluan aja"

"...ya sudah, aku deluan ya, dah" Fang mencium kening Boboiboy sebagai tanda lucky dan pergi. Boboiboy berusaha kembali ke rumah yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari keberadaan mereka tadi.

Segenap keletihan, akhirnya buku itu ketemu diatas meja Boboiboy. Boboiboy menepuk kepalanya karena ia berpikir ia adalah manusia paling ceroboh di dunia.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy kembali ke stasiun dan masuk kedalam kereta yang lumayan padat.

 _'Duh, rame amat'_ pintu kereta terbuka, Boboiboy berusaha untuk melewati orang-orang yang juga turun di tujuan yang sama.

 _'Sial, aku tidak bisa menggapai pintu kereta, masa aku harus terlambat?'_ Mendadak seseorang mendorong kuat pundak Boboiboy sehigga Boboiboy keluar dari dalam kereta.

"Auch-- HAH!! Kamu!" Boboiboy melihat teman sebelah bangkunya terkunci didalam kereta yang sudah melaju, Boboiboy berusaha mengejar teman sebelah bangkunya hingga ke batas pagar kereta. Sebuah pergerakan mulut terlihat dari lelaki beriris hijau itu.

 **"Pergilah, aku akan menyusul nanti"**

Boboiboy sedikit mendengar suaranya sebelum kereta benar-benar menjauh.

"...kamu... _'aku merasa sangat bersalah, maafkan aku'_ " dengar berat hati, Boboiboy pergi ke kampusnya.

Saat ia masuk ke kelas, suara masuk kelas berbunyi. Boboiboy masih belum melihat teman sebangkunya itu, pelajaran yang Boboiboy dapatkan hanya masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan, Boboiboy tidak bisa fokus dalam pembelajaran hingga di tengah berlangsungnya pelajaran...

"Maaf saya terlambat" orang yang Boboiboy tunggu akhirnya datang. Keringat bercucuran ditubuh lelaki itu dengar suara napas yang kelelahan.

"Siapa kamu? Beraninya terlambar di mata kuliah saya" ibu dosen malah membentak lelaki itu. Boboiboy tidak bisa diam ditempat, Boboiboy langsung berdiri dan berdiri diantara sang dosen dan temannya itu.

"Ibu tidak patut memarahinya, dia sudah berjuang sekuat tenaganya agar tidak terlambat. Dia juga terlambat karena menolong saya untuk keluar dari kereta, berarti ibu tidak patut menghukumnya, biar saya yang mendapatkan hukuman itu" satu kelas hanya terdiam karena melihat keberanian Boboiboy dihadapan dosen killer itu.

"...baiklah, kalian berdua belajar diluar sekarang"

"Eh?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Jadi kena hukum juga *huh hu*" Boboiboy memberikan tangisan lucunya sambil membuang muka dari temannya itu.

"...ne, kenapa kau membantuku? Seharusnya kalau kau tidak bersikap seperti itu pada dosen, kau tidak akan dihukum"

"Sudah sepatutnya aku dihukum, kan ini semua karena aku, kalau kau tidak mendorongku tadi pasti kau tidak akan terlambat, karena itu...maaf"

"*blush*!!!" Senyuman Boboiboy membuat lelaki itu tersipu. "Pft--hahaha, kau orang yang menarik ya, oh ya, namaku Sai, salam kenal" ia memberikan tangannya untuk saling berjabat tangan.

"Em, aku Boboiboy, salam kenal" sepertinya Boboiboy akan memulai hubungan pertemanan dengan lelaki yang telah menolongnya di kereta tadi.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Waktu pulang, sepertinya Boboiboy dan Sai sudah menjadi teman akrab dalam waktu singkat.

"Hahahaha, bener kan? Ibu dosen itu memang ngeselin" kekeh Sai yang merangkul Boboiboy sambil meminum minuman kesukaan mereka.

"Hahaha, iya, untung ada kau. Kau juga suka kopi bad day ya?"

"Of course, sesuai dengan hari kita bro, chers!!" mereka saling menabrak kopi mereka, sepanjang jalan, topik pembicaraan tidak mati karena mereka memiliki sifat dan kpribadian yang 11/12.

"Hari ini menyenangkan, aku mau ke stasiun, duluan ya, bye Sai" Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ke arah utaran-- utara.

"...BOBOIBOY!!" Sai memanggil kembali Boboiboy.

"Kenapa?"

"*blush* untuk hari ini terima kasih" Sai mengusuk-ngusuk lehernya agar tidak terlihat nervous.

"Hehehe, iya, dah Sai" Entah kenapa Boboiboy merasa sedikit deja vu karena ia merasa perpisahan ia dengan Sai sama seperti perpisahan Boboiboy dengan Fang saat pertama kali berkenalan. (Kalo mau tau baca di 'takut gelap ova' yoo)

Sementara itu Fang...

"Huf, akhirnya selesai" entah kenapa Fang merasa ada sesuatu yang menganjal dihatinya. Dengan cepat Fang mengambil tas dan segera menemui Boboiboy.

"Eh? Fang, kau langsung pulang?" Tanya Yaya sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Iya, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak"

"Oh, mungkin karna kau belum cicip biskuit aku ya? Kau tau, kau kan orang yang paling sering membeli biskuit aku, pasti kau rindu dengan rasanya" muka Fang setiba-tiba memucat layaknya kekurangan darah.

"Ti, tidak usah repot-repot kok, terima kasih Yaya, dah, aku harus buru-buru" Fang sebenarnya terburu-buru agar bisa menjauh dari biskuit Yaya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Fang mempercepat langkah menuju ke stasiun dan segera pulang.

Fang mengetuk pintu rumah Boboiboy dan tidak ada respon dari pintu rumah. Fang mendadak khawatir dengan keadaan Boboiboy.

"Fang?" Suara itu berasal dari belakang tubuh Fang.

"Boboiboy, kau dari mana? Aku kira kau sudah dirumah"

"Hah? Hahaha, tidak lah, tadi aku pergi ke toko buku trus mama lagi keluar sampai malam, yang terpenting masu--k...dulu...Fang?" Fang memeluk erat Boboiboy layaknya anak yang baru menemui ibunya.

"Entah kenapa tadi aku khawatir denganmu, perasaanku gak enak"

"Hahaha, kamu kenapa manja banget Fang? Aku kan selalu bersamamu, jadi jangan khawatir. Oh ya, Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"JREEENG!!! BUKU 'IN DARKNESS' EDISI KEDUA!!!!!" Boboiboy dengan semangat mengeluarkan buku mulus wangi yang masih berbungkuskan plastik bening.

"What? Aku kira cerita itu tidak ada edisi keduanya"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, cerita ini juga dibuat oleh pembuat cerita edisi pertama dan yang terpenting cerita ini sekarang menjadi novel, bukan cerita anak kecil lagi, katanya ceritany tidak ada hubungannya dengan edisi 1"

"Kenapa pembuat cerita itu baru buat edisi kedua sekarang?"

"I dont know, dan juga tadi..."

 **Saat Boboiboy di toko buku...**

 _"100 orang pembeli pertama akan mendapatkan dua tiket ke museum gambar yang akan dibuka 23 November nanti, disana ada lukisan untuk novel itu" kakek penjaga kasir itu memberikan tiket tersebut kepada Boboiboy._

 **Flask back off...**

"Aku mendapatkan dua tiket, pas sekali untuk Fang"

"Heh? Aku tidak suka ke museum, lagian tanggal tiketnya lama banget"

"Ayolah, kali ini saja, boleh kan?"

"He...baiklah, aku ikut"

"Janji?"

"Iya iya, janji"

 **Tbc**

Halo semua, aku cuman mau kasih tau hal penting. Aku bakal buat cerita baru, judulnya **Love** **Doctor** yang bakal keluar bentar lagi, ceritanya **Kaizo x Boboiboy** and mungkin ini bakal jadi cerita Kaiboy ship pertama di fanfic Boboiboy, mungkin, hehehe.

OK, see you later gaes!!


	3. Awal dari kehancuran?

Halo, sesuai hari Kamis update, happy reading.

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy.**

 _Seorang wanita cantik yang tersesat mendadak menemukan sebuah gubuk tua dimana seorang nenek berbaju gelap tinggal dirumah yang amat gelap. Sang wanita semakin takut dengan kegelapan itu, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain masuk kedalam rumah itu untuk menghangatkan diri dari hujan._ _Seorang nenek itu melakukan sihir dimana ada tiga permintaan yang bisa dikabulkan dari sihir yang diciptakan oleh wanita itu._ _Sang nenek memberikan wanita itu satu permintaan. Sang wanita ingin ia mendapatkan sang lelaki idaman yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari hutan yang dihuni oleh nenek itu._ _Sebuah permintaan terkabulkan, beberapa menit kemudian seorang lelaki datang menemui wanita itu dan mereka keluar dari hutan mengerikan itu._

 _Awalnya wanita berpikir jika ia hidup dengan lelaki itu, hidupnya akan indah, tapi sebaliknya._ _Sang wanita sering ditinggal oleh sang lelaki. Wanita cantik itu menyesal dan ia kembali ke hutan dimana nenek itu berada._

 _"Nek, kumohon, hilangkan hubunganku dengan lelaki itu" wanita meminta pertolong. Dengan mudah sang nenek memberikan mantra penghancur hubungan--_ "What? Jangan dibaca?" Sebuah kertas tebal menghalangi halaman yang seharusnya dibaca oleh Boboiboy.

"Kenapa? Apanya yang gak boleh dibaca?" Tanya Fang yang sedang belajar.

"Entah, ada sebuah mantra yang tidak boleh dibaca, aku penasaran!!" Boboiboy ingin membuka halaman itu, tapi tangan Boboiboy ditahan oleh tangan Fang.

"Woi jangan!! Gimana kalau mantra itu beneran ngaruh?"

"...gak mungkin lah" Boboiboy meneruskan bacaannya dan melangkaui halaman tersebut.

 _Sebuah mantra penghancur hubungan sudah terbaca. Keesokan harinya, wanita itu ditinggal oleh sang lelaki dan mereka akan berpisah._ _Setelah lebih 2 bulan, sang wanita tinggal dengan nenek. Sang wanita membuat_ _rumah nenek menjadi lebih terang._

 _Setelah beberapa lama tinggal dengan sang nenek, wanita itu merasa hampah karena tidak merasakan jatuh cinta, ia juga penasaran bagaimana dengan kabar sang lelaki penyelamatnya itu._

 _Ia pergi mengarungi hutan untuk kembali ketempat lelakinya untuk sementara. Saat ia berjalan ditengah hutan gelap, terlihat sebuah darah dilangkah kakinya. Ia menemukan suaminya yang terluka parah. Dengan cepat sang wanita mendekati lelaki itu dan mengangkat kepalanya._

 _"Oh tidak! Kenapa kau luka separah ini?" Tanya sang wanita._

 _"Aku ingin kau kembali kepadaku, hanya itu, dan aku diserang oleh hewan buas"_

 _"Kenapa kau masih mencintaiku? Padahal aku sudah membaca mantra penghancur hubungan"_

 _"Apa maksudmu? Kau...hahaha, mungkin kekuatan cintaku tidak akan berpengaruh padaku...aku mencintaimu"_

 _setelah itu lelaki itu tidak sadarkan diri. Sang wanita menyesali perbuatannya, seharusnya ia tidak menggunakan mantra buruk dari sang nenek. Wanita itu mencium bibir sang lelaki sambil memeluknya._

 _"...maaf" kalimat it terucap di bibir sang wanita, tiba-tiba cahaya menyinari diri mereka berdua. Senyuman terpapar di mayat sang lelaki._

 _The end_

"What??? BAD END AGAIN???" Boboiboy adalah korban dari cerita bad end.

"I dont think so, menurutku itu good end, soalnya mereka kan tetap bersama hingga akhir hayat"

"Ya sih, tapi kan hero nya mati, trus heroinnya jadi janda muda gitu?"

"Ya, kan pembuatnya mau buat cerita kayak gitu"

"...coba kita baca mantranya"

"Hah? Kau gila? Sudah kubilang jangan"

"Sudahlah, kan cuman novel"

" _'I have bad feeling about this'_ ya sudah" Boboiboy membuka halaman yang terkunci itu.

 **"Matikan hubungan, hancurkan keikatan, hilangkan perasaan, bunuhlah kasih sayang...** apa maksudnya?"

"dah, tidurlah Boboiboy, aku nanti nyusul"

Boboiboy masih belum puas dengan ending cerita, tapi bagaimana lagi, cerita horor kan rata-rata bad end. Boboiboy langsung menarik selimutnya dan tertidur.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Sebentar lagi hubunganmu akan berakhir, sebentar lagi...Boboiboy~"_**

"HAAAH!!!!" Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan cepat ia duduk sambil memegang jantungnya. Napas Boboiboy memburu. Fang yang tertidur disebelahnya langsung ikut terbangun.

"Em? Boboiboy, kau kenapa?" Tanya Fang dengan nada lesu.

"Mimpi buruk" Boboiboy langsung memeluk Fang dengan erat. Tangan Boboiboy yang gemetaran sangat terasa di tubuh Fang. Fang langsung mengusuk belakang kepala Boboiboy.

"Memang kau mimpi apa?"

"...tidak ingat, pastinya... wanita... menyeramkan...mata ungu...mantra?"

"...sudah, tidak usah khawatir, ok?"

"...iya, aku harap begitu"

Mendadak Fang mencium belakang leher lelaki bersurai coklat itu sehingga membuat sebuah tanda.

"Fang?" Boboiboy membalikkan wajahnya dan ia langsung didorong oleh Fang dan Fang langsung menyerang bibir Boboiboy secara lembut. Permainan lembut Fang perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit lebih kuat.

Kera baju Boboiboy sudah berada di pundaknya. Sebuah wajah merah terlihat jelas di mata Fang. Sebuah muka lucu yang menahan rona malunya. Fang mencium wajah merah Boboiboy sambil memberikan ciuman di tangan kecil kekasihnya.

"*blush* Be, besok kita harus kuliah" Boboiboy mengusuk wajah Fang.

"Kali ini aja, boleh?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali, hehehehe"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pagi ini Boboiboy nampak bersemangat dan tumben-tumben Boboiboy memakai topinya lagi.

"Boboiboy, tumben pakai topi itu lagi, kenapa?"

"Entah kenapa aku mau memakainya lagi, btw mama rupanya pergi selama seminggu, gimana kalau malam ini aku yang masak?"

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan sampai masakanmu hancur ya, takutnya kayak hari itu"

 **Setahun yang lalu...**

 _"TOLONG 911, PACAR SAYA!! TOLONG!! MULUTNYA BERBUSAH KARENA KERACUNAN!! TOLONG CEPAT!! FANG BERTAHANLAH!!!"_

 **Flask back off...**

"Untung koma dirumah sakit cuman 3 hari 2 malam"

"Ma, maaf yang waktu itu aku gak sengaja masukin borax, tapi kali ini aku bakal buat yang enak kok, lagian kan baru pertama kali aku gagal, sebelumnya gak pernah ya-- apa itu?" Fang memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci kepada Boboiboy.

"Anggap saja jimat, dah, aku ke kampus kedokteran" Fang mencubit kecil wajah Boboiboy dan pergi.

 _'He so sweet'_ Boboiboy langsung memakaikan gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang biru tua itu ke tasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai datang dari belakang Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy!"

"Oh, hai Sai, kau hari ini cepat ya"

"Iya, kau mau ini? Aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu" Sai memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci beberbentuk bitang berwarna hijau. Seketika Boboiboy merasa heran karena kejadian itu terjadi persis seperti kejadian yang ia alami dengan Fang tadi.

"O, o...ok...terima kasih Sai _'kok kebetulan sekali ya? Sai selalu mengingatkanku kepada Fang, bedanya Sai terlihat lebih bersemangat'_ "

"Kenapa Boboiboy? Kau tidak suka ya?"

"Tidak kok, aku suka sekali, terima kasih Fan-- maksudku Sai"

Fang membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat kembali keadaan Boboiboy. Fang sekilas melihat Boboiboy bersama Sai yang sudah pergi. Fang melihat gantungan kunci yang diberikan Sai berada ditangan Boboiboy.

 _'Hm? Perasaan aku kasih bintang biru? Kenapa itu hijau?_ Perasaan Fang tidak enak, mendadak Yaya datang mendekati Fang.

"Halo Fang, hari ini aku bawa biskuit yang banyak, khusus untukmu"

"O, oh...makasih _'TERNYATA AKU MERASA TIDAK ENAK KARENA KEDATANGAN BISKUIT YAYA!!!!!! HELP!!!'_ ( R. I. P Fang wkwkwk)

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy masih merasa tidak tenang, mimpi samar-samar yang sekilas membuat dirinya mabuk gelisah lagi. Sai yang melihat wajah Boboiboy yang terlihat tidak senang, membuat dirinya prihatin.

"Boboiboy, kau tidak apa? Sepertinya kau sakit"

"Ah, tidak apa, akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa _deja vu_ , mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak membaca"

"Em, bagaimana kalau nanti pulang kuliah kita kerjain tugas di caffe? Adik perempuanku juga bakal ikut juga"

"Bo, boleh _'adik perempuan?'_ "

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Waktu pulang, Boboiboy mengetik tugas yang sejubel ludas bersama Sai.

"Susah amat tugasnya" keluh Sai yang membaringkan wajah diatas meja.

" _'Fang...apa dia sudah pulang ya?'_ Sai, boleh aku pulang deluan?"

"Kenapa? Soalnya aku--"

"Jangan dulu! Diluar hujan, tunggu reda dulu!" Seorang wanita cantik dengan bertudung hijau casual mendadak duduk disamping Boboiboy.Wanita itu berparas cantik nan cool seperti wajah Sai.

"Kamu..." Boboiboy sepertinya akan mengirah.

"Iya, aku Sielda, saudara Sai, salam kenal, ternyata kamu imut ya, sesuai yang dikatakan Sai" Sai langsung menarik Sielda ke sebelah bangkunya.

"Mending kau duduk disini, dasar cabe" hina Sai sambil menarik telinga Sielda.

"Sakit!! Siapa yang kau bilang cabe hah?? Dasar jones" Sielda memulai perang mulut.

"Siapa yang kau bilang jones? Gak ngaca? Maaf ya, adik aku memang sedikit miring" Sai merangkul adiknya sambil memukul kecil kepala Sielda.

"HAH? Adik? Amit dah, aku lebih tua dibandingmu ya!"

"Aku lebih cepat 5, 3 detik dibanding kau, sudah ditentui pake stopwacth ya"

"Walau begitu sifatmu tidak pernah dewasa, dasar jambul ayam"

"Daripada lo, ketiak sapi!"

"Pankreas siput!"

"Lambung bekicot!!"

"Rahim kecoak!"

"Bh jerapah!!" Boboiboy hanya tertawa hambar dan berharap perkelahian mereka dan hujan cepat berakhir.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sementara itu Fang yang telah tiba dirumah, tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Boboiboy dari jendela kamar. Untung Fang menyimpan kunci duplikat, kalau tidak dia bisa mati kesepian dan kedinginan diluar rumah.

 _'Boboiboy...sedang apa dia? Apa dia pulang?'_

 **Druu...druuu...**

"Hm? _'Gopal?'_ Halo?"

 _"Halo Fang, sombong ya sekarang, mentang-mentang anak kedokteran, jadi dilupain temen lama"_

"Aku bukan type kayak gitu, memang kenapa mendadak nelpon?"

 _"Gak ada, hari ini aku ada konsul game baru sekalian bawa samyang untukmu"_

"Beneran? Tapi aku dirumah Boboiboy, kemungkinan aku harus jaga rumahnya, gimana nih cuy?"

 _"Tanya aja sama Boboiboy, aku OTW, dah!"_

"Wo, woi! _'Nyuruh nanya tapi dah tancap gas aje, memang nih anak'_ " Fang segera menelpon Boboiboy yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Ha, halo Boboiboy?"

 _"Oh Fang, ada apa? Maaf_ _aku lagi diluar, nanti aku pulang malam, disini masih hujan trus tugasku masih numpuk, kenapa mendadak nanya?"_

"... _'padahal tadi pagi...'_ oh, tidak apa kok, aku tau kau pasti sibuk, boleh aku ajak Gopal kesini?"

 _"Boleh, nanti aku bakal pulang_ _, bye Fang"_

"...dah" entah kenapa Fang merasa kecewa karena Boboiboy melupakan janjinya pagi tadi.

Diwaktu yang tidak tepat, Gopal sudah memencet tombol rumah Boboiboy.

"Fang! Ini aku! Apa kabat bro?" Fang membuka pintu depan.

"Aku gak butuh maling"

"An*er, nginah amat nih anak, kenapa? Lagi ada masalah?"

"Em, Boboiboy melupakan janji"

"santai aja bro, kan ada gua, nih gua bawa samyang, selagi main game baru kan enak makan yang pedes-pedes"

"Thanks Gopal"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"PEDES!! AIR!!" Gopal berasa di gurun sarada-- maksudnya sahara, ia sudah minum hingga 5 gelas sekaligus.

"Pedes? Perasaan rasanya manis, kau terlalu cupu" hina Fang yang bibirnya aman dari rasa pedas.

"Memangnya kau gak ada lidah?" (Pelesetan episode 10 Boboiboy Galaxy)

"Hei, aku sudah ikut Tapops, makan pedes ditengah hutan jahanam mah dah biasa, ini mah gak ada apa-apanya sama gua" Fang hanya fokus pada game di layar laptop.

"Ye lah, aku lemah soalnya rada demam"

"Btw kau minum cola ya? Bagi" Fang sepertinya sok berani.

"Memangnya kau gak mabuk nanti? Ngapa? Pelampiasan karena Boboiboy ya?"

"Udah lah, gak usah banyak coment, lagian aku gak mabuk darat karena cola itu ya, aku udah berubah" (i hope so)

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Akhirnya hujan reda _'tapi pertengkaran mereka belum reda juga!'_ " Boboiboy melihat pertandingan mulut round 12 antara kakak beradik gaje itu.

"Dasar tahi lalat kebanyakan" hina Seilda sambil menarik bawa mata Sai.

"Daripada kau hijau semua kayak Roro Kidul" (PADAHAL MEREKA KAN SAMA AJA!!!) Balas dari Sai ke adiknya.

"Eto... Sai, Sielda, sepertinya hujan sudah redah, aku pulang ya" Boboiboy mengemas barangnya.

"Oh, ok, bye Boboiboy, Sai katakan sesuatu juga dong" Sielda menggoda abangnya itu.

"*blush* e, eto...bye Boboiboy" Sai melambai tangan malu.

"Em, bye Sielda, Sai" Boboiboy berlari dari caffe. Sielda tersenyum manis kearah punggung Boboiboy yang sudah pergi.

"Anak yang manis ya, aku tau alasanmu kenapa kau bisa menyukainya, dia memang anak yang baik" Sielda menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"...dia sangat mirip dengan seseorang, yang sudah lama meninggalkan kita"

"...hahaha, masih kepikiran tentang itu? Sudahlah, jangan diingat lagi, intinya kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, ya kan?" Sielda memberikan semangat kepada abangnya.

"Sielda...walau bodoh, kau terkadang bijak ya"

"APA MAKSUDMU? DASAR SOK GANTENG!"

"DARIPADA KAU SOK CANTIK!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"ha, ha, hah, hah, aku, aku harus ke rumah, janjiku!!" Boboiboy berhasil melintasi jalanan yang becek dan gelap, untunglah Boboiboy mulai belajar untuk tidak takut terhadap gelap.

"Aku pulang!!!" Boboiboy masuk kedalam rumah. "Fang, aku sudah dirumah...mah...?" Boboiboy melihat cekrekan dan dasi dikepala rambut landak Fang ditambah kaki kanan yang sengaja naik keatas kursi ala roker sejati.

"LAGU KE 20, ASAL KAU BAHAGIA!!"

"Fa, Fang??" Boboiboy terpaku, sementara itu Gopal ikut mabuk karena dia rada sakit. Boboiboy segera melihat atas meja yang bertumpuk plastik samyang dan coca cola. "Pantesan, ternyata dia mabuk" Boboiboy langsung menarik Fang.

"Fang, sadarlah!!"

"Katakanlah sekarang bahwa kau tak bahagia, aku punya ragamu tapi tidak ususmu!!"

"Mustahil, sepertinya dia mabuk berat"

"Em? Boboiboy? Ayo kita minum bareng, aku mau curhat bentar"

"Fang, sadarlah, kau kebanyakan minum cola, kenapa insiden ini terjadi lagi sih?" Boboiboy menyuruh Fang untuk duduk.

"Jadi kan, Gopal datang trus kasih aku konsul game baru, keren kan?"

"Ya keren, hebat, yang terpenting cuci muka dulu ya, aku mau buat makan malam untukmu"

"...untuk apa? Kan kau sudah terlambat" Boboiboy langsung merasakan tombak yang tertancap dihatinya. Rasa sakit yang amat mendalam bagi Boboiboy. "Padahal kau kan sudah berjanji" Fang melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Fang..."

 **"Dasar pembohong"** Fang langsung tertidur dipelukan Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang mendengar kalimat Fang langsung kaget dan menyesal.

"Fang...ma, maaf"

Musim semi berseling, apa manrta yang Boboiboy ucapkan memang akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka?

 **Tbc**

Owh, poor Boboiboy. Btw mau sampe kapan Sai sama Sielda berantem? Udah bubar bubar!! Wkwkwk! Kalo kalian mau tau kelanjutannya, jangan lupa klik favorit di stories ini and reviews ya! Always update hari Kamis, see you!


	4. Saingan baru?

Halo gaes semua, maaf atas hiatus kemarin. Sesuai hari kamis, update!! YEEEY!!

 **Warning: Fang x Bobo**

"Dasar pembohong"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"...maaf" Boboiboy menidurkan Fang di karpet ruang keluarganya dan Boboiboy ikut tertidur disamping Fang.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Dipagi yang tidak cerah dan dipenuhi awan hitam, Fang merasa tangan kanannya berat sehingga ia berusaha membuka matanya.

"Em? _'HAH? Bo, Boboiboy?_ _Kenapa dia disini?_ _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ada dasi dikelapaku?'_ " Fang juga melihat Gopal yang tertidur diatas kursi.

"OH MY @$*%" Fang akhirnya tersadar saat melihat beberapa botol cola yang berada disamping mic karaoke, dengan kecepatan kilat Fang membersihkan rumah yang keliatan seperti kapal pecah.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _'Fuih, syukurlah, aku harus segera membalas kesalahanku karena sudah memberantakkan rumah'_ Fang pergi ke dapur dan memasakkan sop untuk Boboiboy. Fang membiarkan Boboiboy untuk tidur dan mengangkatnya ke atas kursi panjang ruang tengah.

 **30 menit kemudian...**

Sementara itu Boboiboy...

 ** _"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih menyukainya? Banyak orang yang lebih baik dibanding dirinya, hancurkan hubunganmu, Boboiboy! Jika kau terus bersama dia, kau akan kembali_** ** _ke kegelapan dan kesepian!"_**

"AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!" Boboiboy kembali terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Fang yang mendengar suara itu langsung datang mendekati Boboiboy.

"BOBOIBOY! KAU TIDAK APA?" Fang melihat Boboiboy yang sudah berada disudut ruang sambil meremas rambut layaknya orang gila.

"Takut, aku takut, kenapa? Fang..."

"Aku disini!" (Dihatimu—*author dicebur ke danau toba*)

"Fang?"

"Oh ya, gara-gara aku rumahmu jadi berantakan, jadi maa—" Boboiboy langsung memeluk Fang. Rabahan Boboiboy terasa lebih kuat dibanding biasanya, terasa aura takut dalam diri Boboiboy. "*blush* wo, wo, woi, Boboiboy tenang _'tenang Fang, kalo kau mimisan gak ada ganti darahnya, abang gak ada disini untuk donor darah, tenang, tenang'_ " Fang berusaha mengatur napasnya. Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat dua bola mata berkaca dan terlihat puppy eyes, gagal sudah Fang menahan mimisannya ( **Mision 1, fail** ), tapi Fang masih bisa menutup mimisannya dan segera membersihkan darahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mimpi buruk, aku tidak tau kenapa...siapa wanita itu? Kenapa dia bilang hubungan kita akan berakhir? Aku tidak mengerti" Boboiboy masih belum sepenuhnya jinak, ia menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat.

Fang perlahan mengusuk punggung Boboiboy kemudian memberikan ciuman kecil dibibir lelaki frustasi itu. Taktik Fang berhasil, Boboiboy akhirnya berhenti menyiksa dirinya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah mengakhiri hubungan kita"

"...terima kasih Fang" Boboiboy akhirnya bisa tenang kembali dan kembali ceria. "Btw Gopal kita bawa kemana?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kalo dimasukin ke tong sampah gak muat, biarin dia disini saja lah"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Fang sedang berjalan bersama Yaya untuk masuk kelas.

"Jadi Boboiboy sudah baikan?" Tanya Yaya dengan rawut khawatir.

"Tenang aja, dia dah baikan"

"Mungkin karena dia belum makan biskuit aku ya? Kasian Boboiboy"

"Akh!! Ga, gak apa, gak usah repot-repot, dia bakal sehat walau gak ada biskuitmu" Fang pasti bepikir jika Boboiboy memakan biskuit Yaya, itu sama saja seperti mempercepat perjalanan Boboiboy menuju alam lain. Disaat Yaya dan Fang fokus berbicara empat mata, mendadak Fang tidak sengaja ketabrak oleh lelaki berjaket hijau, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai.

"Maaf aku buru-buru! MAAF!!" Sai langsung berlari ke kelasnya. Paras Sai tidak terlalu kelihatan dimata Fang, tapi Fang merasa sedikit bingung.

 _'Dia siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya'_ Fang yang seperti biasa dingin hanya menatap lusut dan pergi. Belum sampai disana, Fang melihat sebuah buku biru yang terjatuh didekat kakinya, sudah jelas...

"WOI, BUKUMU!!!" Percuma, teriakan Fang tak terdengar. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyimpan buku lelaki itu dengan harapan ia bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Dilain sisi, Sai masuk kelas dan langsung kempes dikursi. Sai dengan semangat membuka tas dan mengeluarkan buku—

 _'Eh? Kemana buku tugasku? Eh? Eh? EHHH???????'_ Sai membuka seisi tas dan buku biru yang ia cari tidak kunjung ditemukan, sudah jelas kalau...

"BUKUKU MANA??" Satu kelas melihat kearah Sai, tapi Sai tidak peduli, ia langsung berlari kearah dimana ia tertabrak dengan Fang tadi.

 **5 menit kemudian...**

Sai sudah sampai di TKP, tapi Sai tidak menemukan buku biru nan penting itu, sudah jelas Sai akan kena hukum oleh dosen. _'Sudahlah, biasanya di SMA aku sering kena hukum guru'_ batin Sai pasrah.

"Em, kau yang punya buku ini ya?" Fang ternyata berada disana.

"Ka, kau yang mengambilnya? Makas—... i... _'rambut landak biru gelap? Pakai kacamata, mata violet, ah tidak mungkin... TAPI DARI TAMPANGNYA!!!'_ Fang?" Sai mengucek-ucek matanya hingga sakit.

"...eh? _'wait the second, jambul coklat muda, mata hijau, tiga tahilalat dimata, jangan-jangan...ah tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tapi dah jelas wajahnya!!!_ _' Dia juga tau manaku, HAAH?? '_ Sai?"

1...

2...

3...

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH???????????

 **Saat pulang kuliah...**

"Ternyata kau beneran Fang? Aku merindukanmu Pang!!" Fang langsung tersedak mendengar panggilan khusus itu.

"Uhuk, uhuk! *blush* ja, jangan panggil aku seperti itu ditempat umum, kau kan bukan abang aku"

"Hehehe maaf, tapi aku baru tau kalau kau tinggal dibumi, kenapa kau tidak ikut kapten?" Tanya Sai sambil terus melihat paras Fang.

"Aku sudah ikut dua bulan trus mungkin aku akan menetap disini, btw aku kira kau sudah pergi ke planet diluar sana, sudah 5 tahun aku tidak menemuimu"

"Gak, gak, aku memang tidak aktif lagi di angkatan kapten, bahkan tahun ini aku hanya dipanggil sekali, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bertemu Fang. Fang gimana sekarang? Kenapa kau menetap di planet ini?"

"...soalnya disini rumahku, dan yang terpenting aku punya pacar disini, dia orang yang berharga bagiku" Sai langsung bersiul sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Fiu~aku baru tau! Gimana orangnya? Imut?" Sai merayu Fang sambil menyeggol-nyeggol dengan sikut kirinya.

"*blush* ya, bisa dibilang gitu, dia juga kuliah disini"

"Heem, sebenarnya Fang...aku juga sedang suka dengan seseorang"

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Tanya Fang yang mengangkat gelas kopinya.

"Hehe, dia satu fakultas denganku, baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang seperti dia, aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, itu saja, kau tau Boboiboy?"

 **PRANG!!!!!**

Fang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas. Gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping dan kopi itu tertumpah diatas celana Fang, belum lagi Fang yang tangannya sudah membeku dan mata terbelolok shock.

"Ah!! Fang, kau tidak apa? Fang? Halo Fang?" Sai berusaha membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat Fang.

"A, a, a, aku, ada celana tambahan, te, tenang saja...te, te..." Fang berjalan ke toilet bagaikan robot yang kehabisan baterai. Sai heran kenapa Fang sampai seceroboh itu, soalnya Fang bukan tipe yang ceroboh.

Sementara itu Fang telah mengganti celananya dan mencuci mukanya. Tetesan air jatuh dari wajahnya. Fang menepuk wajahnya sendiri dan terbukti bahwa itu tidak mimpi. Sementara itu Sai masuk kedalam, toilet untuk melihat keadaan Fang.

"Fang, kau tidak apa?"

"E, e, em, a, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, btw kau bilang tadi kau suka Boboiboy ya? Boboiboy itu...pa, pa, sahabat aku"

"BENARKAH? Kalau begitu boleh tidak aku meminta tolong agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya?" Sai sangat berbinar sambil memegang kedua tangan Fang..

"Soal itu...aku...mung...kin bisa... _'mungkin'_ "

"YES! MAKASIH FANG, KAU MEMANG TEMAN TERBAIKKU!!"

"Sa, sama-sama... _'jadi semakin parah'_ "

Bagaimana ini? Apa hubungan Fang dan Boboiboy semakin hancur? Atau tidak?

 **Tbc** **— wait!!** **Tambahan:**

Fang pulang dan langsung menemui Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy" Fang langsung terlemas sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Boboiboy.

"Ke, kenapa Fang? Tiba-tiba gak ada tenaga"

"...kau tetap suka denganku kan?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku suka dengan Fang"

"...kau mencintaiku kan? Jangan suka sama yang lain ya"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Fang jadi gini? Memang kenapa?...Ya sudahlah, cup cup"

 **Tbc**

Kasihan Fang dapat tragedi mengenaskan, kalian pasti tau perasaan kalau seseorang yang kalian suka disukai sama temen sendiri, wkwkwk! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Mulai beraksi

Halo pembaca, ok, maaf banget udah lama gak update karena sibuk dengan UTS, tugas dan lainnya, akhirnya update lagi, ada satu informasi penting banget, kalian harus baca **Your wish in 24 hours** karena disana ada pengumuman tentang aku bakal update **Takut Gelap season 2** sampai 5 chapter berturut-turut, ok selamat membaca.

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

 **Dont like? Dont read**

 **Fang P. O. V**

Namaku Fang, kalian semua sudah tau perjuanganku mendapatkan hati Boboiboy, kalian bisa lihat perjuanganku di **'takut gelap'** season 1. Sungguh penuh rintangan dari tau dia takut gelap, gendong dia keluar gedung sekolah karena takut, trus pernah jadi pangeran gadungan untuk dia, lari di airport supaya dia gak pindah, buat hubungan Boboiboy dengan ibunya menjadi lebih baik, dan sampai ia beranjak kuliah dan aku berpikir kalau cinta kami akan aman-aman saja sampai kedepannya, tapi ternyata...semua dugaan aku SALAH!! Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sai? Apa aku harus bilang kalau Boboiboy itu pacar aku? Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan temanku sendiri! Sampai sekarang aku hanya menopang wajah sambil terus memikirkan rencana agar Sai tidak sakit hati karenaku, sementara itu Boboiboy sedang sarapan didepanku sambil mengecek handphone-nya.

"Hhmmmm..." saking berpikir keras, suaraku terdengar oleh Boboiboy.

"Fang gak makan? Daritadi aku lihat Fang kelihatan bingung" Boboiboy memberikan tatapan khawatir kepadaku. Aku tidak mungkin akan membiarkan dia terus mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku tidak apa kok, aku deluan ke kampus ya, dah" aku hanya memberikan ciuman kecil didekat bibirnya dan pergi.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pulang kampus, diwaktu yang tidak ditentukan, aku masuk kedalam kampus dan...

"FANG!!" Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan Sai, entah kenapa setelah aku mengetahui kalau Sai menyukai Boboiboy, aku jadi sedikit cangguh dengannya.

"Oh, ha, hai" jawabku ragu.

"Gimana soal kemarin? Kau memang bisa membantuku kan?"

"So, soal itu...eh...aku belum tau, pokoknya nanti saja bahas soal itu, dah, aku mau masuk kelas" maaf Sai, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah dan aku lebih baik menjauh darimu sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk memberitahu yang sesungguhnya. Aku berbelok dan berjalan 20 langkah ke depan.

Tapi malah jadi beda cerita.

"Loh? Fang disini? Kebetulan banget ya" BOBOIBOY? DIA DISINI? MAMPUS DAH KALO GINI, pokoknya aku harus bawa Boboiboy menjauh dulu dari Sai, soalnya kalau Boboiboy tau aku temannya Sai, gak sudi kalau kami bakal bertiga terus.

"Aaaaah, Boboiboy sini, sini, sini" ajakku ke tempat yang jauh dari radius Sai.

"Kenapa?"

"E, soal itu...pulang nanti mau pulang bareng?"

"Soal itu gak bisa, maaf ya Fang, aku ada tugas dengan teman aku"

"Si, siapa namanya?"

"Eh? Aku belum beritahu ya? Namanya Sai, teman sekelasku, da Fang"

"...dah..." mampus, sumpah ini bener-bener sebuah peristiwa memilukan yang terjadi dua kali dalam hidupku... **APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUIN????!!!????**

"Auch!" Suara wanita yang tidak sengaja tertabrak olehku.

"Ah, ma, maaf"

"Em, tidak apa, ini juga salahku" aku mengangkat tangan wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"Kenapa kamu pakai masker sama kacamata hitam? Kamu artis?"

"EH! Ti, tidak kok, hehehe, aku hanya sakit saja"

"Hmm..." kacamata hitam, masker...AKU ADA IDE!. "Em, boleh pinjam kacamata hitammu? Besok aku kembalikan"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Ok, aku sedang berada diatas pohon rindang besar skala 45 m, sedang meneropong keberadaan Sai dan Boboiboy yang berada di caffe dilantai 2, aku memakai masker dan kacamata wanita tadi, aku tidak ingin Sai melakukan hal aneh kepada Boboiboy.

"Haah, banyak banget tugas, rasanya lebih berat dibanding SMA dulu" mulut Boboiboy bergerak, namun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Bersabar, setelah ini kan kita ke toko buku bareng" mereka ngomongin apa sih? Bikin kepo.

"Ah, dirambutmu ada sesuatu lo" mulut Sai kembali bergerak sambil memegang rambut Boboiboy, AN*ER DAH! Sesuai rencana, aku akan melemparkan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Sudahlah tida—WAAAAAAKKKKHH!!!!!!!! KECOA TERBANG" aku melemparkan kecoa terbang kearah Sai dengan menggunakan ketapel, untung jendela mereka terbuka, btw tenang saja, aku pakai sarung tangan saat memegang kecoa. (Kenapa Fang mendadak jago ya?)

"Maaf Sai, aku mau pulang ya" Boboiboy terlihat merapikan bukunya dan pergi dari Sai, YES!! Mision complete, gak sesusah yang diharapkan.

"Saatnya turun dari pohon—eh? AUCH! AAAAKH!" (R. I. P Fang) AKU TERJATUH DAN TAK BISA BANGKIT LAGI!! (Memangnya lagu butiran debu?)

Dengan teknikku, untunglah sebuah berjalan lancar, aku turun dengan menggunakan kekuatanku.

"Hoi, siapa kamu pakai masker sama kacamata, kamu maling ya?" Bapak-bapak bertanya kepadaku.

"Eh? Bu, bu, bukan pak, aku—"

"dah jelas dah...MALIIING!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOO!!! TOLONG AKU!!!!"

 **Fang P. O. V end**

 **Tbc** **and** **bonus chapter**

"Eh? Maling?" Tanya Boboiboy yang baru keluar dari caffe.

"Iya, tadi sudah digebukin warga, jadi tenang saja"

"Syukurlah, memang maling harus dihajar habis-habisan ya" jawab Boboiboy lega.

Sementara itu Fang...

"TOLONG AKUUU!!!"

Hadeh, kasehan dah, ok, sesuai informasi aku kan bakal ngasih 5 chapter berturut-turut, jadi besok bakal update lagi, see you gaes. Love you!


	6. Perhatian?

Sesuai janji, hari ini update lagi untuk chapter 6 dan bakal update berturut-turut lagi di besok hari. Anyway, aku mau kasih tau kalau kalian bisa reviews bagian dari chapter kesukaan kalian yang mana, ok, selamat membaca!

 **Warning: Fangboy**

Suara kereta api yang berhenti dan suara ketenangan sore dengan langit jingga menemani Boboiboy sedang memakan kue kesukaannya sambil berjalan menuju rumah tercinta, namun pikirannya masih tertuju kepada temannya yang ia tinggali ditengah caffe siang tadi.

 _'Aku gak tahan kecoa terbang, maafkan aku Sai!'_ Batin Boboiboy merasa sedikit tidak sopan.

"Boboiboy" suara itu bersumber dari belakangnya.

"Ah, Fang—kenapa kau terlihat banyak perban?"

"Panjang ceritanya"

 **Tadi saat Fang digebuk masal...**

 _"UDAH DIBILANG AKU BUKAN MALING!!" kesal Fang sambil berusaha melarikan diri."MANA ADA MALING NGAKU!!" Warga setempat tetap tidak percaya." 'tidak ada pilihan lain' LIHAT DILANGIT ADA AGNES MONICA NAIK GUNDAM!!" Teriak Fang menunjuk langit."HAH? Mana, mana, mana?" Saat warga melihat langit, Fang langsung cabut dan bersembunyi dari tempat mengerikan itu._

 **Flask back off...**

"Tadi aku dengar ada maling didekat caffe, terus katanya dia digebuk masal, kasihan ya, tapi memang sudah nasib maling sih" kata Boboiboy sambil mengambil sup untuk Fang.

"A, ahahaha **(#fakelaugh)** begitu ya _'sebenarnya itu aku Boboiboy!!'_ "

"ok, istirahat aja, aku mau kerjain tugas lagi" Fang menatap punggung Boboiboy yang ingin mengambil barang didalam tasnya. Fang menahan tangan Boboiboy yang ingin pergi.

"...Boboiboy" Fang memeluk tubuh Boboiboy dari belakang.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"...aku berani melakukan apapun demi kamu" kalimat yang mengandung sebuah makna tersembunyi dari Fang, membuat lelaki bersurai coklat dan putih itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Hahaha, apa maksudmu? Ya sudah, cepat makan bubur itu lalu sehat"

"... _'kau tidak mengerti Boboiboy, aku sangat khawatir akan hubungan kita'_ " Fang menutupi lebamnya dengan handuk.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Mendung, Payung dirumah cuman satu. Ayah dan ibu Boboiboy pergi ke sebuah acara dan hanya ada Fang dan Boboiboy. Fang melihat berita kemungkinan besar akan badai besar hari ini.

"hm, aku gak punya payung"

"nih, aku ada" Fang mengeluarkan payung yang identik dengan warnanya, hitam. Boboiboy menghargai kebaikan Fang ia berusaha mengambil kesempatan.

"makasih Fang, selagi hujan, ayo kita pakai payung barengan" mendengar kata Boboiboy, Fang tidak mau dan hanya memberikan payung itu.

"kan hari ini mau hujan badai, payung itu terlalu kecil untuk berdua, kalau kita berdua nanti Boboiboy pergi saja deluan, aku bakal tunggu sampai hujan sedikit reda _'aku hanya khawatir denganmu Boboiboy'_ "

"ta, tapi..."

"sudahlah, tidak apa" jawab Fang sambil mencium kecil Boboiboy. Boboiboy dengan berat hati pergi dari rumah dan mulai membuka payung.

 _'padahal aku ingin Fang berangkat berdua denganku'_ batin Boboiboy **sedikit** kecewa. Saat Boboiboy berjalan terus menerus, didekat market, Boboiboy dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Hai Boboiboy" Sai sedang berteduh didekat toko buku.

"Halo, maaf ya kemarin aku pulang deluan, tugas kita jadi gak cepat siap"

"gak masalah kok, selagi itu yang Boboiboy mau, pasti bakal aku turuti"

"*blush* dasar, selalu saja bercanda hahaha" melihat payung Boboiboy, Sai mendekat dan memegang tangkai payung Boboiboy.

"boleh aku satu payung denganmu?" kata Sai ceria dan dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Boboiboy merenung sedikit mengalihkan tatapan ke bawah dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Em, masalahnya payung ini kecil, jadi gak bisa untuk dua orang"

"Begitu ya..." Sai melepaskan jaket hijaunya dan memberikannya menyelimutikannya dipunggung Boboiboy.

"Aku khawatir denganmu, jadi pakai saja jaketku, kau boleh mengembalikannya kapan saja"

"makasih Sai, kau selalu pengertian ya... _'Sai persis dengan Fang, dia sangat perhatian kepadaku'_ " Boboiboy segera pergi ke kampusnya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"hujan gak reda-reda" Fang melihat langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap. Fang akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk pergi dengan jaket sebagai pelindung kepala.

Fang sampai pukul 08.15 dan itu adalah jam terlambat. Fang masuk, syukurlah dosen terjebak macet dan membuat Fang tidak terjerat dalam hukuman.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pulangnya, Sai berdua bersama Boboiboy dikampus mereka. Sai melihat bacaan Boboiboy yang terlihat seru dan menarik.

"Boboiboy, buku apa itu?"

"eh? Novel kesukaan aku, novel ini sangat berharga bagiku, karena dia yang menyatukanku dengan orang yang kusayang"

"ORANG YANG KAU SAYANG???"

"Eh? i, iya? Kenapa kau kaget gitu"

"eh? Tunggu dulu! Memang siapa? Ibumu ya? _'Jangan-jangan pacar? BOBOIBOY DAH PUNYA PACAR?_ _MUSTAHIL! DIA KAN POLOS!!'_ "

"S, soal itu...dia Fa—" Mendadak suara petir besar mengagetkan mereka dan sekejap lampu...

 **"MATIIIIIIII!!"** Boboiboy langsung berlari entah kemana. Sai sontak heran karena tidak melihat apa-apa, namun ia mendengar Boboiboy berteriak. Sai yang belum mengetahui kelemahan Boboiboy, hanya kebingungan, handphone Sai juga lowbat, karena itu ia tidak bisa memakai senter handphone dan berusaha mencari Boboiboy.

Sai meraba-raba rak buku untuk berjalan. Saat Sai berjalan di jalan panjang labirin rak buku, terdengar langkah kaki seorang.

"e, Boboiboy, itu kau ya?" tanya Sai sedikit takut.

"...hei" suara itu terdengar Familiar di telinga Sai, tapi suara itu bukanlah suara Boboiboy.

"Boboi...boy—"

 **"kalau kau sentuh dia, aku bakal...membunuhmu"** petir besar membuat cahaya sekilas untuk penglihatan Sai. Terlihat lelaki berjaket hitam dengan wajah tertutup topi jaket dan mata merah violet mengerikan.

"WAAAAKKH!!!" Sai langsung berlari entah kemana dan terus-terusan menabrak rak buku.

" _'wangi violet ini...Fang!'_ FA—hah?? Ka, ka, kamu siapa?" Siapa laki-laki misterius itu?

 **Tbc**

Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku minta maaf kalau sedikit lama dibanding biasanya, see you in the next cahpter!!


End file.
